The Boozer Experimentation
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Penny and Amy attend a Lakers game. Bestie Week Day Four: Games/Sports


**Bestie Week Day Four: Games/Sports ! I'd actually had this idea for a while, and we discussed it a while back on FanForum when after 7.15 aired, so here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Amy was downright giddy, to put it lightly, as she and Penny entered the Lakers' stadium. As she'd mentioned in the car, the neurobiologist had never been to a basketball game before, unless you counted the time some high school girls had forced her under the school bleachers and she'd been stuck under there long enough to catch a game – as well as an assortment of snacks in her hair.

Penny had been more than happy to invite Amy along for the game Leonard had given her tickets to as a Valentine's gift, her friend certainly a much more enthusiastic spectator than Leonard was – one time he'd even managed to fall asleep on her shoulder during a game.

The two women purchased two cups of beer and then made their way to their seats, remarkably good ones that had them close up and near the center of the court.

"So," Amy said, eyes scanning the vacant court as though the game had already begun. "Who's your favourite player?"

"Um," Penny said, taking a sip of her drink. "I don't really have one."

The blonde simply shrugged when Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I just watch the games and have a good time; I don't get that invested!"

"That must be a disappointment to the boys," she commented. "What with their knowing the names of every Star Trek Wars character that aren't even mentioned in the movies."

Penny nodded. "Ugh, I know. Although," she said, a grin forming on her face. "One time Sheldon forgot who Miranda Goshawk was, and I remembered that she was some witch who wrote textbooks ..." the blonde began snorting with laughter. "He tried to put the Cruciatus curse on me for the rest of the day!"

Her loud laughter continued until she noticed the blank look Amy was giving her.

"This is my first basketball game, Penny, please try not to embarrass me."

The Nebraskan cleared her throat. "Uh, right. Sorry."

* * *

As the game progressed, so did the women's levels of intoxication. Amy, having a lower tolerance for alcohol than Penny did, became much more rowdy and enthusiastic, though Penny didn't have much trouble keeping up with her.

They had decided to pick favourite players, both ending up choosing forward Carlos Boozer – largely because of what his surname reminded them of.

"I love you, Boozer!" Amy cheered.

"Me, too!" Penny shouted.

The two grinned at each other before crying in unison, "But not as much as we love booze!" They bumped their cups together before each taking another swig.

They carried on like this for most of the game, fans sitting near them not minding in the slightest as they became just as tipsy, starting their own chants and cheers that the girls sometimes joined in on. The game itself was perhaps not the most exciting as the Lakers had secured an early lead, and there were no signs of them giving it up anytime soon. With the outcome all but certain, this left the girls free of tension over the game and able to have alcohol induced fun to their hearts' desires.

"This is so much better than watching basketball from under the bleachers!" Amy exclaimed, clapping her hands as the third quarter ended.

"Right?" Penny shouted, clapping along with her.

As the buzz began to die down and cheerleaders came on to the court, the blonde began scanning the stands for more vendors to get some beer off of. It was while doing so that the Kiss Cam began, zooming in on couples as the crowd urged them to kiss. Penny stopped in her endeavour to watch, applauding along with the rest of the crowd each time a kiss was achieved. The next two faces to be projected up on the big screen were all too familiar.

"Oh my God!" Penny cried. "Amy, we're on the Kiss Cam!"

The neurobiologist shrieked upon taking this in. "This is the greatest moment of my life!"

"Aw," Penny said. "It's not mine, but what the hell!" Leaning over, she put both hands on Amy's cheeks, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

The crowd cheered, some of the more obnoxious male fans doing catcalls. Penny cheered along with them when the kiss ended, but Amy was left stunned. Penny had just kissed her. Sure, Amy had kissed her before, but this was the first time her Bestie had ever initiated a playful one. It was pretty incredible. Both Sheldon and Penny had willingly kissed her in the span of the same month. The neurobiologist grinned to herself. She was doing pretty damn well, if she did say so herself.


End file.
